While Ron was away
by Nikkiluvzglen
Summary: This is the story about Ron while he was away from the tent, sorry the beginning has some parts that were in the book, but its just in the beginning


Ron felt a mixure of anger and sadness, first for the fact of how Harry and Hermione had conversations without and about him, and he was worried that the two would up together the other was how they had made no accomplishments yet. "Ron," Harry said, he and Hermione had just entered the tent. "You remember me?" Ron replied. "Is there a problem?" Harry asked, "Because if there is then you should just spit it mate." "alright, Don't expect me to go about the tent because there's something else you have to find, why don't you add it to the list of things you don't know?" Ron snapped. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Well it's not like its the time of my life, you know with my arm and food limits and freezing nearly to death, I'd have hoped we'd have achieved something by now," Ron replied. "Ron," Hermione said, but so quietly that Ron could have just as easily ignored her. "I thought you knew what we were doing when you said okay," Harry said. "So did I." "What part is living up to your expectations?" Harry asked, Did you think we'd be staying in five-star hotels? Finding a Horcrux every other day? Did you think you'd be back to mummy by christmas?"  
"We thought you knew what you were doing!" Ron shouted, his words piercing Harry like knives, "we thought Dumbledore told you what to do, we thought you had a real plan!" "I've been honest with you since the beginning, I have told you everything Dumbledore has told me."

"Were about as close to getting rid of them as always," Ron said. "Take off the locket Ron," Hermione said, "you wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it." "yeah he would," Said Harry, not wanting to make excuses for Ron, "Do you I haven't noticed the two of you talking behind my back, that I didn't guess you were thinking this stuff?" "Harry we weren't-" "Don't lie!" Ron hurled at her. "I didn't say it like that!" Hermione cried. The rain was now pounding against the tent, tears were pouring down from Hermione's face, and the excitement from a few minutes before vanished as if it had never been. "So why are you still here?" Harry asked Ron. "Search me," Ron said. "Well then go home!" Harry shouted  
"Maybe I will!" Ron shouted back, "didn't you hear what they said about my sister? But you could care less, couldn't you? Harry I've-faced-worse Potter doesn't care what happens to her in here, well i do."  
"I only meant, she was with the others and Hagrid-"  
"Yeah i get it, you don't care! And what about the rest of my family, the Weaslys don't meed another kid injured, did you hear that? but you weren't bothered by what it meant?"  
"Ron!" Hermione said forcing her way between the two. "I don't think it means anything new has happened, anything we don't know about, Bill's already scarred, plenty of people must have seen that George has lost an ear by now, and you're supposed to be on your death bed with spattergroit, I'm sure that's all he meant-"  
"Oh your sure? well then I won't bother you anymore, It's alright for you two, isn't it, with your parents safely out of the way-"  
"My parents are dead!" Harry bellowed.  
"And mine could be going the same way!" Ron screamed.  
"Then GO!" Roared Harry, "Go back to them then and pretend you got over your spattergroit and mummy'll feed you up and-"  
But Ron had made a movement, Harry reacted but before either could pull out their wand, Hermione raised her own. "Protego!" She called putting a shield around her and Harry, they were forced backward a few steps, and Harry and Ron glared from either side of the barrier, Harry felt a corrosive hatred toward Ron; Something had broken between them.  
"Leave the Horcrux," Harry told Ron, and Ron took off the chain threw it at Harry, "There!" then he turned to Hermione, "Coming?" "I-uh- no, we already said we'd stay and help."  
"I get it you choose him."  
"Ron, no - please!" She ran out after him calling his name but came back in a few minutes later, "He's gone," She said looking upset, and almost horrified, "he disapparated!"  
She threw herself into a chair and started to cry.  
Harry felt dazed. He climbed onto his own bed and stared up at the roof, thinking, 'how could this happen?'


End file.
